


Taco

by Hooda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Los Angeles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: Taco hated the dog-bed Cassian bought him two days into his stay and made it pretty fucking clear that he would sleep in the main human bed, whether Cassian liked it or not. It was quite the feat for Taco, who still had trouble jumping onto the couch, to jump even higher up onto the bed._____Cassian has a lonely and monotonous life. He decides to adopt a chubby chihuahua named Taco.





	Taco

**Author's Note:**

> A little background into where Taco came from and how he changed Cassian's monotonous life for the better. :)

Cassian often struggles to find sincere comforts to his average everyday life. It was mediocre and a monotonous mix of work with the occasional meal outings with friends.

His days typically started staring at the bland ceiling of his home and waiting for his alarm to go off. He was always awake ahead of time. There were a few spots of color throughout the room. Minimal colors adorned his small room.

When it came to monotony, Cassian was its biggest benefactor. Everything down to the color of his towels was meant to be boring. He kept his living spaces clean and orderly, save for the occasional book out of place or envelopes with bills tucked inside them sitting on the kitchen counter.

Work was within walking distance and saved him the need to buy a car or take public transportation. There was never a short supply of warm weather in Los Angeles, the city of bustling modernism and the Millennial Age.

There were tantalizing coffee shops with baristas waving costumers in each morning. He passes them each without a second thought because simple luxuries could wait for the office, or breaks spent with Kay.

He mostly just wants to keep the little shops a mystery to have a reason to take a date there. But with the cadence his life seemed to be taking, it was almost as if dating had little space or importance to Cassian.

One night stands were out of the question entirely, which was much to Han’s dismay. Cassian much preferred a night alone or out in the fresh company of his friends. They often spent the evenings out at local restaurants where they sipped their drinks rather than gulp them down; where they softly chuckle at a clever comment the waiter makes rather than pushing through a throng of sweaty strangers to reach a crowded bar.

And at the end of the calm evenings, he goes home to carefully toe off his shoes by the door and hang his coat. He would shrug on an old sweatshirt as he let the television light be the only light illuminating his living room.

The silence was maddening ever since Kay decided to move out with Vivian, his fiancee.

The idea had come from a friend who recently moved back to Chicago to start anew after a failed marriage. Davits had been a long time mentor to Cassian in the early years of his budding career at _Alliance National News,_ so to see the older man go was good enough reason for the two of them to meet for a nice brunch.

Davits was a stout and reasonable man, born with the wits of a militant and the brash forwardness of a detective. It was what made him such an amazing reporter and journalist. His works were legendary around the office and to Cassian especially, who was trying to make a name for himself in the growing media and news industry.

“The world as we know it is booming with change,” Davits had chuckled dishearteningly through bites of an omelet. “There is little stability with the economy in shambles. Politics these days are a joke. But dogs never change. They are loyal and stable to anyone who shows an ounce of humanity.”

The brunch was a quick affair. It barely took an hour, but it was an appropriate occasion to thank the man who had taken Cassian under his wing and helped shape him into the man he was now. No amount of coffee or praise could ever level to be enough gratitude towards the older man. Cassian was almost melancholy to see him leave for Chicago.

Cassian knew shit nothing about dogs.

Hell, he barely knew to care for himself sometimes. What was he thinking? He could still barely remember to cook dinner for himself most nights and now he was going to cater to an overweight dog?

He had let the small dog sniff about the living room. Cassian watched from the entrance to the kitchen as Taco precariously sniffed up and down the length of his sofa and entertainment center, curiously tipped up onto his hind legs to get a better look at what was on the coffee table. He even sat down on the small carpet underneath the coffee table as if the test its comfortability.

The rest of that awkwardly quiet afternoon was spent organizing the bags of toys and selections of canine food into respective areas. Cassian even dedicated two old cereal bowls for food and water until he could run down to a pet store for better materials.

As Taco sniffed about the apartment with apt attention and curiosity, Cassian tried to remember the _exact_ moment he decided to flip his life around and get a dog.

It must have been somewhere around the half hour he spent contemplating Davits’ words and taking a stroll to avoid immediately having to return to his apartment for an inevitable afternoon spent working on his latest project for the _Alliance National._

He just remembers stopping in for a few minutes at a local rescue center. It was barely a mile from his apartment and there were large windows at the front of the center showing off the rows of animals waiting to be picked up and taken home with someone.

A good half an hour later Cassian was standing in the back by what he presumed must have been the oldest residents of the rescue center. There was constant barking and mewling bombarding Cassian’s ears from every corner of the place.

The attendees had given him uncertain looks when he pointed out the tan chihuahua in the second to last cage in the back.

“Sir, you sure you wouldn't be interested in a more active dog instead?”

“I like _him_.”

“But sir, he has had _constant_ weight problems and his previous owners-,”

“I just said I like him. I want to name him Taco.”

The young attendee had eyed Cassian, unsure, but went to grab a leash nonetheless when she realized the man was permanently set on taking the dog home with him.

It must have been the loneliness that radiated off Taco that attracted Cassian to the dog so much. He was quiet and reserved in his cage. Every other dog in the center barked or yipped in some way of hoping to get attention, but the chihuahua’s solemn face and quiet demeanor is what clued him into Taco being the ideal partner.

His alarm was soon replaced by a cold, wet nose.

Taco hated the dog-bed Cassian bought him two days into his stay and made it pretty fucking clear that he would sleep in the bed, whether Cassian liked it or not. It was quite the feat for Taco, who still had trouble jumping onto the couch to join Cassian for movie nights, to jump even higher up onto the bed.

And at six o'clock in the morning, Taco makes it very clear he needs to be let out for his morning bathroom break.

Coffee was also replaced.

Instead of a hot brew in the early morning, coffee is replaced by bitter morning fresh air and an invigorating walk around the block. Despite already living with Cassian for months and taking the same route, Taco still occasionally stops to investigate every plant along the way.

Cassian finally gets the hang of correctly portioning Taco’s first meal of the day. The first week living together, he realized quick just how different a dog’s feeding schedule was from a human’s. It was a learning process.

Taco goes head over heels for Jyn Erso.

Cassian is certain he has never seen the chubby chihuahua bolt so fast for the front door upon hearing Jyn’s voice. Sometimes, she was unfortunately too preoccupied by Cassian’s roaming hands and warm mouth to pay even a sliver of attention to her little admirer.

Other times, she dropped to her knees and nearly trips Cassian when she reaches for the little dog. She would laugh excitedly and coo his name in octaves meant just for babbling babies as she carried him around the apartment. Taco absolutely fucking _loves_ the way Jyn rubbed insistently at his soft belly, or how she would nestle him on her stomach and read books aloud.

He _especially_ loves Cassian’s girlfriend’s inability to cook a meal. The scraps where often time fed to him when Cassian wasn't looking.

But the best times had to be when Cassian and Jyn huddled under a thick blanket for the evening to watch old black-and-white movies with every light in the apartment off, Taco spread between them with his paws half up into the air and snoring so loudly his owners had to turn the volume up higher.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback always make my day!!


End file.
